1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record medium, and more particularly, to a method of recording disc identification information within a management area of a recordable optical disc and an optical disc recording/reproducing method/apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a high-density optical record medium known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high-definition video data and high-quality audio data. The Blu-ray disc (BD) represents a next generation HD-DVD technology. And, technological specifications are now being established for the global standardization of the Blu-ray disc, including standards for a write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO), rewritable Blu-ray disc (BD-RW), and read-only Blu-ray disc (BD-ROM).
Accordingly, it is needed to prepare new standardization coping with a case of high-speed (at least 2× speed) BD-RE or BD-WO. Specifically, in case of the currently discussed BD-RE or BD-WO, countermeasures for protecting a disc surface are being discussed in a manner of forming a protective coating or hard coating on the disc surface, specifying a disc surface test, specifying a use of cartridge optionally, and the like. Hence, it is needed to efficiently cope with disc types decided according to the disc surface protecting countermeasures in a high-density optical disc, which should be provided as standardized information to secure reciprocal compatibility.